obsidiandaggerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Evolent
Name: Evolent Given Name: '''Evelyn '''Nickname: Evolent Race: '''Human '''Home World: '''Drummond Kass Age: 26 Alignment: Darkside Occupation: Sith Lord '''Master/Apprentice: UNKNOWN''' Association/Faction: Sith Order '''Reputation: '''Supportive of those whom further her own ends. Seems kind to those whom she calls friend but in a way that also seems ingenine and Unsettling. Having been described like she'd read about it and is acting out the definition without truely feeling it. '''General Public: Is cold and deatched. Interested in only her own goals. She can be cruel to those with power but towards slaves she has been known to show an uncharacteristic mercy. Personality: She has been described as being dead inside. A person who's forgotten how to be a person and instead just goes through the motions. As if she made a conscious effort to smile, nod, stand, and perform the millions of gestures that constitute life in the galaxy. Views: Scarred both physically and emotionally she aches for taking from the galaxy all that was taken from her, and more. What little she feels beside rage is a lonliness from her family that was taken from her by her cruel brother. She empathises with those in situations like what she had been in. She herself clawed her way up from the bottom and holds respect for those who have done the same and distain for those whom are handed their power and lord over others in a self-entitled manner. History: See Below History as told from excerpts from Evolent's Memoirs: Some Sith are fallen Jedi, some are from mundane families who grieve their leaving for the academy, some are from families with money and influence and some the children of tyrants. My origins are not any of these. I was born from the loins of two powerful force masters. Neither bore a famed name but both could strip the trees from mountains and boil lakes with their will and their fury. Both however were parents. They brought us up and taught us the ways of the universe. Casting aside their scholarly calling and the tremendous power it brought them they turned their efforts to us. To create what they saw as the leaders of tomorrow. Their legacy in and for the Sith Empire. I was the youngest of three. Lilith was my sister eldest and Jarin was my brother and middle child of the family. I was the weakest in will but the strongest in the force, Lilith made up for her lack of force sensitivity with a mind like no other. There was another thing we both lacked but something Jarin’s own short comings, gave him in abundance. A malice blacker than the most powerful of singularities. There came a day one Winter’s eve in our home on Drummond Kass when my brother gave me the greatest gift that he could give to me. He gave me, my sisters will and his wrath. He stole what innocence I had and polluted my naive heart. His only flaw was that he did not kill me. Evening at our family estate was pleasant and the fire blazed on the hearth. Dinner was enjoyable and so was Jarin’s uncharacteristic good mood. Everything seemed normal, sans a lack of arguments which had become common between father and Jarin over his wanting to go to the Sith Academy’ warrior program. My father being a man of science wanted him to follow in his own footsteps. Tonight it was just pleasant and calm. None of us knew the sorrow to come.. None but Jarin. To my memories this night was started out as a memory bathed in golden light. The food was rich, the mood pleasant and the house warm. We were a family. It was rare to have memories that seem to radiate such optimism, let alone in such dark times, but we were happy. It wasn’t until later when the two moons held high and I readied for bed that my father fell ill and it wasn’t long before my mother fell into a similar chill and aching. We put them to bed and my brother promised he would watch over them while we slumbered. I always imagined their last visions were of my brother’s silhouette looming over them in the darkened room. My sister screaming in the night awoke me. I remember it as if it were yesterday. I was in my bed, terrified as my sisters bloodcurdling screams shook the night. I was frozen in bed. I still feel that shame more than any other but at the time all I could do was sit up in bed, frozen in the dark. Only 16 at the time, I was spineless. I never knew what became of my sister but I never saw her again. My last memory came of my door bursting open and of a blue light throwing me from consciousness. -- My life as a slave was for me a point of change. Given to a noble in exchange for support for Jarin, I endured much. I was kept constantly drugged to inhibit my ability to grasp the force. Despite my efforts it was like trying to grab an eel; it just slipped through my fingers. There but unobtainable. Collared and scantily clad I spent 10 years being used and abused, serving him as if I was broken in. He used me in ways that a Hutt would frown on and tortured me regardless of my subservience. But in time he misread me for something else… He saw only a slave girl who would dance for his pleasure. He could not see behind those pale blue eyes at the force growing in me, at the sith blood coursing through me, he saw only his slave. After 10 years he had forgotten the cause of the fire within me and the wrath that burnt a blue flame in my heart. I have often wondered if the day he assumed my drugs weren’t necessary, if he realised where the flames of my wrath, smouldering for a decade, had come from. Adorned in the chains I wore for so long bolted to his bed I hope he contemplated it in the time it took for the flames to engulf the wood panelled room. The screams echoing through the compound above the roar of the fire indeed betrayed a certain form of enlightenment. Outside victory rolled through me like waves of thunder as lightening burst from my body in a single pillar of purple into the sky. Ten years of pain materialised and scorched the gods. As it threatened to engulf me it coursed across my flesh, searing my face. When the night became dark again my face screaming upwards remained forever scarred. Every victory took it’s toll. This toll was mine. It wasn’t long before Troop transports arrived from a nearby star port having registered the explosion and fearing terrorism. I was brought into custody and as my story came out through questioning I was offered no sympathy, not for a slave, even one so gifted. Within 48 hours I was on a shuttle to a new destiny. One that the force had brought me to. It’s first steps began on Korriban… from there they promise a freedom, power and revenge. As with childish things my old name had been put away. Who I was died on Drummond Kass that day. It was Evolent who strode across the red dirt of Korriban. A sith with my form only but with the will of her sister, the malice of her brother and the gifts of her parents. I felt as if nothing in the universe could stop me. And nothing will.